


Won't Leave You Alone

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse Fix-it, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Bad brother Luther, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mausoleum, Pizza, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, dumb klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Klaus looks at Vanya screaming from inside the prison dad built for her, and feels the phantom pain of a sore throat after hours of begging to be set free. He can't leave her there. He can't be trapped here. She can't be trapped there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- PTSD Flashback

“Why don’t we just open the door and ask her?” Klaus asks, gesturing at Vanya. He doesn’t quite hear Luther’s reply over the sound of blood rushing through his ears, and the echoes of screams that have haunted his nightmares since childhood.  The memories threaten to overwhelm him and he can’t take his eyes off his sister trapped in the prison Reginald built for her.

“ _Breathe Klaus.”_ That’s Ben’s voice but he sounds so far away for some reason, and he can’t drag his eyes away from Vanya’s screaming face. She’s screaming for help, he can hear his own voice, begging to be let out. He can practically feel the metal bars in his hands, and the phantom pain in his throat from screaming to be let out. The desperation in Vanya’s eyes is all too familiar.

He breathes in, tries to calm himself, but the air smells like wet dirt, and he could swear he smells blood. He must have ripped his hands open again trying to claw his way out. God, the smell of grave dirt is overwhelming he feels like he’s choking on it.

The feel of blood trickling down his wrists, the warmth of it contrasts sharply with the ice cold of the ghosts at his back. He can’t escape, there’s no way out. He can practically taste the grave dirt, the gritty feeling in the back of his mouth. He just has to find a way out. Someone has to let him out. He can’t tear his eyes away from Vanya even as her face morphs into a too familiar ghost.

He watches in horror as her jaw seems to shred before his eyes, her face decaying right in front of him. He can’t help but take a step backwards, eyes fixed on the ghosts, on Vanya’s face.

“Klaus.” Luther’s voice is practically a yell, and a too heavy hand slams into his back with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He blinks and suddenly it’s just Vanya in the cage. Luckily neither of his living brothers think much of his trembling, perks of being a junkie.

“Yes, brother dear?” Klaus asks, not looking at Ben and hoping Luther won’t notice the way his voice wavers. The smile he plasters on is shaky at best, and the attempt at batting his eyes is far too close to crying for his tastes. Luther as usual remains oblivious, and irritable.

“Stop messing around, we’re going.” Luther says, rough hands herding him towards the elevator. Klaus looks at his screaming sister, he can’t look away.

“Shouldn’t someone stay?” He asks, the memory of a scared child trapped in a mausoleum begging someone anyone to stay, dad, pogo, mom, anyone. He feels like a child clinging to the bars and begins for someone to help him. Vanya is still sobbing, still locked in her own personal mausoleum.

“You’re right, someone needs to keep watch, we don’t want her escaping.” Luther says, every inch the Number One dad made him. “Number Four, stay here and come get me if she tries to escape.” He’s gone before Klaus can explain that that wasn’t what he meant, and he’s not sure he wanted to explain anyways.

“ _You’re going to let her out? Right?”_ Ben asks, Klaus still can’t bring himself to look at his brother, half afraid to see his face rotting instead of the one he’s used to. He walks towards the door, it looks heavy and he feels so small.

“Hey Van.” He greets, and then he leans forward breathing out on the glass. It fogs up easily enough, and he raises a shaking hand to write the biggest lie he’s ever told **. It’s going to be okay**. He writes it backwards so she can read it, knows it’s something she needs to hear. He gives it a second and then rubs away the rest of the fog. She leans forward, mimics him.

 **Allison** Vanya writes, and maybe Luther was telling the truth. **I’m sorry**. Klaus can’t find it in himself to care, maybe she did hurt Allison, but she doesn’t deserve this. They’ve all hurt each other before, that doesn’t mean they should be locked up. Alone.

“Ben, get over here.” Klaus orders, and he forces himself to look away from Vanya, breathing a sigh of relief at Ben’s completely normal, not at all decaying face. “You’re the best ghost.” He says, and attempts to pull the wheel.

“Put your back into it.” Ben orders, doing his best to be helpful, it won’t be enough there’s no way that Klaus is opening this door alone.

“Come help asshole.” Klaus orders, and Ben surprisingly enough listens, grabbing onto the wheel and Klaus focuses, he looks at Vanya and he thinks about how desperately she wants to get out, thinks about how desperately he wanted someone to let him out, and he pulls with all his might, and Ben pulls with him, the wheel turns. One inch, and then two, and then it’s moving.

“Yes.” Ben crows, half because the door is moving and half because he’s the one doing it, and then Klaus’ attention fades, and Ben flickers, hands passing through the wheel, but Klaus can get it the rest of the way. The moment the lock is out of the way Vanya is pushing the door open and tumbling out.

“Klaus!” She says, and her makeup is absolutely ruined, tears and mascara do not mix. She practically tackles him into a hug then, and they both wind up on the ground. “Thank you, thank you, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt Allison. I didn’t.” She sobs, and he pats her back comfortingly.

“Hey Van?” He pokes at the back of her head, getting her attention. “It’s okay Vanya. Allison is okay.” It’s not the total truth, Allison might never speak again, but she’s alive, and it’s going to be okay if Klaus has to make it okay himself. Vanya sniffles, rubbing at her nose with her sleeve.

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Yeah.” He assures her, and it feels a little more true this time. “Let’s get you upstairs.” He stands, and pulls her up with him. If Luther tries to stop them he can deal with Ben.  


	2. Family Meeting

They emerge from the basement, both shaking and Klaus shushes Vanya, leading her gently towards the front door. With Luther hanging around staying isn’t the best option.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Luther’s voice seems to echo through the entryway, rumbling like thunder warning of the lightning strike. Klaus turns on his heel and smiles up at Luther, waving energetically.

“We were leaving.” Klaus says truthfully, Luther’s glare only intensifies and he’s too tall to be glaring down from the staircase landing. “What are you doing lurking in the dark?” He gestures at Luther to prove his point. “Rather creepy brother.”

“Klaus.” Luther says, and his voice carries a threat and a warning. In a moment of bravery Klaus realizes he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about Luther’s threats. Doesn’t care about his opinion. White hot rage rushes through him.

“Family meeting.” Klaus decides, Ben hovers beside him recognizing the way Klaus is staring Luther down for the reckless rage it is. Luther doesn’t move. “Now.” He turns quickly and drags Vanya into the living room, ignoring the sound of heavy steps following him.

“Klaus you have no right-“ Luther starts, and Klaus settles Vanya into the corner of the couch and plops down next to her while shushing Luther as loudly as he possibly can. He kicks his shoes off and angles his torso to block Vanya from Luther’s view. Unsurprisingly it takes Luther a few minutes to realize that Klaus isn’t going to let him speak.

“Thank god.” Klaus says, gasping for breath the moment Luther shuts up. “Now, family meeting, go get them.” He orders, and turns back to look at Vanya dismissing Luther.

“Who do you think you-“ Luther starts, Klaus winks at Vanya and begins shushing Luther again until he storms off footsteps thundering through the house.

“I thought we were leaving.” Vanya says, in a quiet voice once he’s gone. Klaus smiles sadly at her and glances at the door.

“He’s annoying enough to try and follow if we left.” Klaus admits, he shrugs his shoulders in defeat. She pulls her knees up to her chest then, and they may be the same age but she looks so damn small.

“Don’t let him lock me up again.” She says, but she sounds resigned. Klaus pokes her in the cheek, half to annoy her and half to get her attention.

“Van’s, you are never going back there. I promise.” He says, and the white hot anger doesn’t fade, but it changes, a flare of protectiveness that’s all consuming. He will protect her.

“What’s going on?” Five asks, appearing suddenly on the table. He looks far too much like a sleepy thirteen-year-old, and not a Fifty-eight-year-old assassin. Klaus realizes looking out the window that it must be nighttime, and the idea that his siblings were sleeping while Vanya screamed for help in the basement makes him furious.

“Family meeting.” Klaus says, voice colder than it should be. Five grumbles, stumbling into a chair and settling down. Vanya stays silent, hidden mostly behind Klaus.

Diego comes in next, still wearing the black get up, maybe Allison was right when she said he sleeps in that thing. He doesn’t ask questions, just offers a small smile to Vanya as he takes a seat, shooting Klaus a thumbs up. It’s mildly infuriating, his approval, after he did nothing to free their sister.

Klaus is still trying to unpack those feelings when Luther walks in Allison peeking out from behind him. Vanya tenses, and peeks around Klaus to meet Allison’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Vanya says, and that’s her teary voice. Luther is glaring at Vanya as she speaks, and Klaus is glaring at him and the whole thing should feel ridiculous but Klaus is too angry to see the humor in it.

 **It’s okay**. Allison holds up **. I love you.** Vanya relaxes then, and it’s time to get this show on the road. Klaus claps his hands together twice and everyone glances at him.

“So, as almost everyone knows Luther here locked our sister in dad’s torture chamber in the basement.” Klaus announces, surprising only Five.

“You what?” Five hisses at their oaf of a brother.

“It’s not a torture chamber!” Luther says, ridiculously offended considering he cannot deny locking their sister up. Klaus already wants him to shut the fuck up, he looks at Ben.

“Do you think you could shut him up?” He asks, Ben shrugs, they still don’t totally have control of this.

“I can try.” Ben offers, which is good enough, Klaus focuses on his desire for Luther to be silent, and tries to materialize Ben.

“I will not shut-“ Luther’s voice is suddenly muffled as a glowing blue hand covers his mouth and Ben is there. Klaus ignores the shock on his sibling’s faces, and looks at where Luther is standing arms angrily crossed over his chest.

“Perfect.” Klaus claps excitedly, and clamors to his feet. “Now, Luther locked our sister up, and I let her out.” Ben glares at him. “With Ben’s help of course.” He says. “Now we could have a vote to see if the family wants to lock her up again, hint Luther they don’t.” Klaus isn’t looking at the other’s so he doesn’t see the way they nod in agreement.

“This isn’t a democracy.” Luther growls, breaking out of Ben’s hold. Klaus nods primly in agreement.

“Oh, you are absolutely right dear brother. This isn’t a democracy, which is why there won’t be a vote.” Klaus takes a step towards Luther unaware of the eerie blue glow in his eyes. “Here are the facts Luther, you aren’t Reginald no matter how much you want to be, you aren’t our legal guardian. You are just a man, and Vanya is an adult woman.” Klaus points out, gesturing in her direction.

“So?” Luther asks, a challenge.

“So. You have no legal power here. You have no right to lock her up in your basement Luther.” Klaus says, advancing on Luther. The screams of the dead are a familiar sound to him and them being heard by the living isn’t noticeable. “There won’t be a vote because it doesn’t matter if you think she should be locked up.” Klaus’s is on eye level with Luther now, bare feet floating off the ground.

“Klaus-“ Luther starts, most likely some form of reprimand. Klaus doesn’t care.

“Shut up and listen. No matter how much you want to be like dear old dad you aren’t him.” Klaus informs him, a snarl on his face. “And I won’t let any of my siblings be tortured ever again, so you lay a single hand on Vanya, or any of the other’s and I won’t hesitate to kill you. Clear?” Luther nods mutely.

The blue glow leaves Klaus’ eyes as he drops back to the ground, the sound of screaming abruptly disappearing for everyone except him. “Goody.” Klaus cheers bouncing twice on his heels as he walks towards the couch.

“Shit.” Diego whispers.

“Vanya dear, Allison tells me you have a lovely apartment, would you like to show it to me?” He asks, smiling warmly at his sister, as he holds out his elbow to her.

“Sure, but I don’t drive and the bus doesn’t run this late.” Vanya points out, taking his elbow in hers, he beams.

“Diego. Chauffeur us!” Klaus decides, bouncing besides his sister.

“I’m not a Chauffeur.” Diego grumbles, but he goes to get his keys so he totally is.

“I’m feeling pizza tonight dear sister, what about you?” Klaus asks. “Ben agrees with me.” He tacks on mostly out of habit.

“I really don’t.” Ben says, earning a pout.

“Bennnnnn.” Klaus whines, c’mon pizza. Vanya speaks up before Ben can.

“Pizza sounds good to me.” Vanya says quietly, glancing back at Allison. “Five, Allison, you’re welcome to come.” Luther glares at her practically shoving Allison behind him.

“Allison doesn’t want to go with you.” He says, Allison doesn’t seem to agree kicking him swiftly in the back of the knee, and then storming around him to loop her arm with Vanya’s free one.

“Five you coming?” Klaus asks, half singing.

“I’ll meet you there.” Five decides, and then he’s gone, he’ll probably be asleep on the couch when they arrive.

They leave then and Luther is once again alone in an empty mansion, and he has no one to blame but himself.  


	3. I do not float

Klaus sits in the backseat as usual; he hates leaving Ben alone in the back. He’s day dreaming about pizza while he waits for the others to climb in, surprised when Allison joins him in the back Vanya taking the passenger seat.

“Still live in the same place?” Diego asks, voice gruff. Vanya nods, and he starts the car. Leaving them to sit listening to the sound of the engine, Klaus isn’t really one for silence though.

“Maybe you shouldn’t-“ Ben attempts to warn him, as he leans over the center console to look at Vanya.

“So, little Vanya has powers?” He teases, ignoring Ben’s warning and shooting a toothy smile at his sister. “Who would have guessed, huh?” Allison kicks him in the leg, her foot going through Ben in the process.

“ _Rude_.” Ben grumbles, as Klaus flinches away.

“Uh, yeah.” Vanya says, voice incredibly quiet. “I think it has to do with soundwaves.” Which of course, musical Vanya has sound powers, it’s perfect. He’s about to say as much when Allison kicks him again.

“Hey!” He whines, falling back into his seat, and putting his hands up in surrender. “I’m only trying to make small talk.” She looks ready to kick him again, so he slumps back in his seat pouting. “Ben would like you to keep your feet out of him, by the way.” She doesn’t believe him based on her glare intensifying.

“ _You could try and be a bit more sensitive.”_ Ben points out, and Klaus pulls his hand to his chest in outrage.

“Vanya’s powers? What about you, and the whole.” Diego gestures back at him without turning around, always mindful of the road, so responsible. Typical.

“What about me? I see the dead. This isn’t exactly news Diego.” Klaus points out, pulling himself back up and leaning over Vanya’s seat. “Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know me.” Diego’s elbow comes up, and he has to jerk back to avoid being hit in the face.

“Stay in your seat.” Diego orders, all stern and annoying.

“God, you’re all so rude.” Klaus whines, crossing his arms over his chest to pout. Allison is giving him a slightly incredulous look.

“Yeah, you see the dead, but why could we see Ben? And how did he grab Luther?” Diego asks, and Klaus had almost forgotten about that.

“Oh, that. That’s new.” He shrugs, he talks to the dead, the dead talk to him, he makes his dead brother appear to silence his annoying brother. This is just how things are.

“And the floating? Was that also new?” Vanya asks, twisting around in her seat to look at him. He squints at her trying to figure out what prank is being played on him.

“What floating?” He asks, unsure what the ‘gotcha’ is in this scenario, but fairly sure one is coming. He’s Klaus, he doesn’t float.

 “The floating, you know, about a foot off the ground?” Diego gestures just above his head, as if that is in any way helpful information. Klaus is pretty sure he would remember if he could float.

“Diego, brother dear, are you okay?” Klaus asks, poking him in the shoulder and getting his hand slapped away. “I’m the Séance, I talk to the dead. I’m pretty sure I would know if I could float.” He looks around for support, but everyone’s just giving him an unimpressed look.

 “You were floating, and glowing, and surrounded by screaming ghosts.” Vanya says. “It was pretty scary honestly.” This is news to Klaus, last time he checked he was the only one who ever heard the screaming.

“That doesn’t sound like me. Are you guys sure?” He asks, Diego and Vanya both nod, and look suspiciously serious. “Did you guys see any of that?” He turns to Ben and Allison.

“ _Yeah dude_.” Ben shrugs. Allison nods.  

“But, I just talk to the dead, and do drugs. My powers are supposed to be useless.” He mumbles. “I’m just Klaus.” They’re pulling up to Vanya’s building now.

“I thought you were getting clean man.” Diego grumbles in his ‘you’re a disappointment’ voice. Now Vanya and Allison are glaring at him too. Where is the faith?

“No, no, I am.” Klaus defends, feeling slightly put out. “I mean, could I do this if I wasn’t?” He focuses on Ben, trying to pull him into this plane of existence. He has to focus on wanting him present, but it seems to work.

Allison jerks to the side, yanking her elbow out of Ben’s stomach and mouthing the word sorry.

“It’s fine.” Ben waves her off, it’s not a big deal really, just a mild nuisance. People walk through him all the time anyways. He smiles at them all before blinking out of existence. “ _Klaus_.”

“I can only hold it so long.” Klaus grumbles. “I’ll get better.” He promises, and his siblings shoot encouraging smiles his way. “Anyways, pizza!” Klaus claps his hands together, and climbs out of the car the moment Diego finishes parking. He’d much rather deal with pizza than everyone’s shared delusion that he can float now.  

“ _You know they’re telling the truth, right_?” Ben asks, and Klaus pointedly doesn’t look at him. _“I mean you were floating eye level with Luther, glowing and screaming in his face. It was pretty badass.”_ Klaus can’t help the proud smile that puts on his face, and the bounce in his step as he leads everyone upstairs.

“So, I want pineapple and chicken, and jalapeños.” Klaus decides, getting a disgusted look from Allison.

“Pineapple on pizza, Klaus I knew you were a heathen but really?” Vanya asks, moving to stand next to Allison as they both shake their heads in disappointment.

“What’s wrong with pineapple on pizza? It’s good.” Diego defends, ignoring the hand Klaus holds out with a high five.

“Ben agrees with us, so it’s three against two.” Klaus asserts sticking his tongue out at them.

“ _No that’s gross Klaus_.”  Ben deadpans.

“Ben!” The betrayal is unacceptable, how could ben do this to him.

“We’ll get more than one pizza.” Vanya pats his shoulder comfortingly. “Just know that you have no taste.” Allison laughs silently, as the two of them walk up the staircase arm in arm.

He rushes past them, bursting into Vanya’s apartment the moment the door is open.

“Five pineapple on pizza, yes or no? Also, can I float?” Unsurprisingly Five is not startled by him randomly yelling.

“Yes, to both.”

“Ha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I do in fact like pineapple pizza.


End file.
